<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Heavenly_Pearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596246">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl'>Heavenly_Pearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackouts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lube, Married Life, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playing Doctor, Post-Canon, Romance, Sailor Moon Smutember, Thunderstorms, Vibrators, fear of thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a frightened Usagi is awakened in the middle of the night thanks to a thunderstorm, Mamoru offers to distract her from her greatest fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi could sleep through almost anything. When they were younger, her brother Shingo often joked that World War Three could break out in front of their house during the middle of the night and she wouldn’t even crack an eyelid.</p>
<p>There was one thing almost guaranteed to wake her from even the deepest slumber, though.</p>
<p>Thunderstorms.</p>
<p>It started with a soft rumble in the distance. Usagi’s eyes jolted opened, looking over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. The bright green numbers read 1:27. That meant Mamoru had returned home from the hospital only about an hour ago, sneaking into bed and spooning against Usagi’s back. His warm presence was comforting, yet despite her best attempts to ignore the incoming storm and go back to sleep, Usagi involuntarily jumped when she saw a streak of lightning through the glass doors leading out to the balcony, accompanied shortly after by a crash of thunder.</p>
<p>Drowsily, Mamoru propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed at the corner of his eye. “Usako, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, nothing!” After he had worked another late shift at the hospital, the last thing Usagi wanted was to disturb his much needed rest. “Go back to sleep. I’m – Eek!” She jumped again at another boom, pulling the blanket over her head.</p>
<p>Mamoru lightly chuckled, the mattress shifting underneath her as he sat up. A couple of seconds later, Usagi saw a faint glow through the blanket, presumably from him turning on the bedside lamp. Her suspicion was confirmed when Mamoru pulled the blanket down again, mussing up her hair.</p>
<p>“I will forever be amused that the bravest woman I know – someone who has risked her life more times than I can remember for the sake of the world – is scared by something as mundane as thunder,” he teased with a fond smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Usagi pouted, not finding the situation quite as amusing as he did. “It’s not funny, Mamo-chan. It’s loud and sca—AHH!” She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torsoas it began to downpour.</p>
<p>Mamoru immediately hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said in a soft voice, no longer teasing. “You’re safe here. Thunder can’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>Still holding her close, Mamoru rubbed soothing circles on her back, Usagi starting to relax until the lamp went out, enveloping them in darkness. She didn’t want to seem like a total baby, so Usagi stifled her shriek, letting out a soft whimper instead.</p>
<p>“Dammit. I should have a flashlight in here…” Mamoru released his hold on Usagi and started digging around in his bedside drawer. “Yeah, here it – No, wait, is this...your vibrator?”</p>
<p>“Oops, I guess I put it in the wrong drawer the last time I used it.” With Mamoru so busy with his first year of residency, Usagi had needed to rely on her trusty vibrator a lot more than usual. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Mamoru handed the vibrator back to her without comment, then resumed his search for the flashlight. He found it a few seconds later, but when he turned it on, the light was dim and flickering. “Great, looks like the batteries are almost dead,” he muttered, tapping the flashlight against the palm of his hand. It helped stop the flickering, but the light was still faint, barely illuminating anything at all. “I’ll get some candles from the kitchen. I think we still have some from that dinner party you threw a couple of months ago.”</p>
<p>He moved to climb out of the bed, but Usagi grabbed his arm, stopping him. “No, don’t go! Don’t leave me here in the dark.”</p>
<p>Mamoru kissed Usagi’s forehead. “I’ll only be gone a couple of minutes, okay?”</p>
<p>“But...” Sighing, she let go of her hold on his arm. “Fine. Only two minutes, though.”</p>
<p>“You won’t even miss me,” he said, kissing her one more time on the tip of her nose before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, however, there was another round of thunder and lightning – the loudest yet. Usagi huddled underneath the blanket, taking some comfort in the scent Mamoru had left behind. <em>Liar,</em> she thought, already missing him.</p>
<p>If only Luna was around to keep her company… But she had decided to spend the night with Artemis over at Minako’s place. Traitor.</p>
<p>It took much longer than two minutes for Mamoru to return to the bedroom, apologizing as soon as the door opened. He was carrying a bunch of white tapered candles in the crook of his arm, the flashlight tucked underneath his armpit and a silver candelabra in each of his hands.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I had trouble finding the matchbook.” Said matchbook was clenched between his teeth, muffling his voice.</p>
<p>Usagi, seeing him, tossed the blanket aside and rushed over to help him. “You could have called for me to help you, you know,” she said, taking the pair of candelabras off his hands. She set one on top of the dresser, then put the other on Mamoru’s nightstand.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you walking around in the dark, crashing into everything,” he said, placing some of the candles in the candelabra on the dresser and lighting them with the matches. “You might have gotten hurt.”</p>
<p>Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but to be fair, that’s probably what would have happened if she had gone to help him. Twenty-one years old, and she was still a world-class klutz.</p>
<p>Taking the rest of the candles, she prepared the other candelabra on the nightstand. The candles didn’t put out a ton of illumination, but they were still better than the flashlight. At least she could make out most of the furniture.</p>
<p>“You know… This is actually kind of romantic,” Usagi said, blowing out the match after she had lit the last candle.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Coming up behind her, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist. “Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>Usagi craned her neck to the side, looking upward to meet Mamoru’s eyes. If the heat in his hooded gaze was any indication, they were both thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“Hey, if you need a distraction from the storm, I can think of a few things we can do to keep your mind off of it...” Mamoru suggested, brushing his lips against her temple.</p>
<p>A distraction sounded exactly like what she needed.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Usagi took one of his hands and slowly guided it up the front of the T-shirt of his she had borrowed to sleep in. She wasn’t wearing a bra, a fact that made Mamoru grin when he reached her chest. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, Usagi biting down coquettishly on her bottom lip as he used the pad of his thumb to tease her nipple.</p>
<p>“God, I’ve missed this,” he murmured, his lips tracing the shell of her ear. His other hand roamed downwards, fingers rubbing her through the fabric of her cotton panties. “I’ve missed <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“I missed you, too,” she said. “So, so much.”</p>
<p>Usagi never imagined she would spend her first six months as a newlywed sleeping alone almost every night, only catching a few precious moments here and there before Mamoru had to go to the hospital for another shift. Even the rare times he was home at the same time she was, he was usually either too tired or too preoccupied with studying his case files to pay much attention to her.She tried her best to be understanding, knowing that he was working so hard to achieve his dream, but Usagi had to admit, it was a lonely life sometimes, even with Luna and all her friends and family to keep her company.</p>
<p>She let out a moan as Mamoru lightly sucked on her neck, Usagi sweeping her long hair over her other shoulder so he had better access. The storm continued to rage outside, the rain tapping against the glass of the sliding door, but she barely noticed it, closing her eyes and leaning into Mamoru’s embrace. “Mamo-chan…”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Usako?” he asked as his lips made their way back to her ear, his husky voice making her go weak in the knees.</p>
<p>“You,” she murmured. “Always you.”</p>
<p>She pulled his hands away and turned around so that she was facing him. Dressed only in an undershirt and his boxers, Usagi still thought Mamoru was much too overdressed, her hands immediately reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it upwards. Mamoru quickly got the hint and raised up his arms, helping her pull up the shirt the rest of the way and tossing it somewhere in the darkness.</p>
<p>The light from the candles flickered across his bare chest, casting tantalizing shadows over his toned muscles. Keeping eye contact, Usagi traced a single finger downward, Mamoru hissing through his teeth when she circled one of his nipples, then hooked said finger into the waistband of his boxers. A notable bulge was already beginning to form, but to her surprise, Mamoru reached for her wrist, stopping her before she could go any further.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” he said in response to her silent question.</p>
<p>His own hands slid up the back of her thighs, underneath her shirt, fingers lightly digging into the meaty flesh of her ass as Usagi stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed, only vaguely aware when Mamoru began tugging her damp panties down her legs.</p>
<p>“On the bed,” he ordered in between feverish kisses.</p>
<p>Only too happy to oblige, Usagi took a step back toward the bed. Unfortunately, she forgot about the panties still wrapped around her ankles. With a surprised shriek, she tripped and lost her balance, falling back upon the mattress in an ungraceful spill.</p>
<p>To his credit, Mamoru didn’t laugh. Usagi could tell he really, really wanted to, though, pressing his hand against his mouth in an attempt to hold his snickers at bay.</p>
<p>Well, it <em>was</em> funny. Even she was unable to deny that, bursting into giggles once the initial shock wore off. Mamoru joined in a couple of seconds later, chuckling as he freed her legs from the oh-so-dangerous panties, then settled in between them, leaning over her.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Usagi placed her hands on his broad shoulders, staring up at him as a mischievous thought crossed her mind. “I will be if you give me another kiss, Dr. Tsukino.”</p>
<p>Mamoru cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? I don’t believe I’ve heard of that form of treatment before.”</p>
<p>“It’s cutting edge. Still in testing, but initial studies are very promising.”</p>
<p>“Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of a medical breakthrough.” He lowered himself, his lips locking with hers in a long kiss that made her moan in desire. “Better?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I’m not sure… I think I might need more treatments,” she teased, enjoying herself far too much.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he agreed with a smirk, “but I better give you a thorough examination first…”</p>
<p>Mamoru sat back on his knees, his fingers curling around the hem of her T-shirt as he pushed the fabric upwards over her breasts. He then began his “examination”, swirling his tongue around her hardened nipples before switching to landing fleeting kisses over random spots on her body, Usagi never knowing quite where he would kiss her next. Her stomach...her breasts...her knee...her hip...her cheek…her belly...her ankle...the inside of her thigh… Everywhere except the spot she most wanted him to kiss.</p>
<p>“Mamo-chan…” Usagi squirmed, feeling as if every nerve in her body was on fire “Stop teasing already!”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Okay, okay!” His hand reached for the vibrator she had tossed aside earlier, taking a moment to locate her bottle of lube, which she had conveniently left on top of his nightstand. “Did you know that vibrators were originally developed as a medical tool?” Mamoru asked while he applied a layer of lube to the toy. “One of the popular myths behind their invention is that at the time, doctors believed giving female patients orgasms would cure them of so-called ‘hysteria’. Newer research has discredited that theory, but –”</p>
<p>Usagi propped herself on her elbows, staring at her husband in disbelief. “Are you seriously giving me a lecture on the history of vibrators in the middle of sex?” she asked. “Oh, my god, you are such a geek!”</p>
<p>He scratched the bridge of his nose with a clean finger, adorably bashful. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, probably not the best time…”</p>
<p>“Well, at least you’re an incredibly sexy geek,” she said with a giggle, stretching out her arm to brush back a lock of hair from his forehead. “So, are you going to use that thing or not?”</p>
<p>In response, Mamoru turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting and brought the tip to her entrance, just barely touching against her clit. She gasped, feeling a shockwave of pleasure, but after only a couple of seconds, the vibrations sputtered to a stop, Usagi letting out a couple of choice expletives.</p>
<p>She had forgotten to recharge the battery after her last session. <em>Again</em>.</p>
<p>Mamoru sighed. “Well, so much for that idea,” he said, setting the vibrator on the nightstand to be cleaned later.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Usagi sat up, her shirt falling back into place as she shifted positions, and took his face in between her hands, giving him a kiss. “I prefer a more human touch anyway…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Mamoru smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Fingers? Or tongue?”</p>
<p>Why choose?</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>Usagi leaned back once again on her elbows and spread her legs wider in invitation, Mamoru moving to kneel on the floor beside the bed. He ran his warm hands a couple of times over the inside of her thighs, then slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over the length of her slit.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Usagi rasped, closing her eyes as she threw back her head.</p>
<p>She had <em>definitely</em> missed this.</p>
<p>Her “Rabbit” did the job, but no toy could ever compare to the magic of Mamoru’s tongue. She moaned as he repeated the action, bringing one of her hands to rest on top of his head. Though Mamoru knew her body well enough at this point that she no longer needed to guide him through what she liked, he enjoyed it when she played with his hair when going down on her. She lightly tugged at the roots, rewarded when he glanced up at her and grinned before returning to what he was doing.</p>
<p>After several more long strokes, he switched it up, concentrating more on her clit, his tongue swirling around the nub that brought her so much pleasure. Usagi fell back against the mattress, throwing her arms over her head. She could no longer see what he was doing, but she heard the cap on the bottle of lube being snapped back open, Mamoru coating one of his fingers before slowly gliding it inside her.</p>
<p>“Okay?” he asked, taking a break from working on her clit.</p>
<p>Usagi craned up her neck and shoulders, nodding her head enthusiastically. It was <em>more</em> than okay. She gasped as his finger started moving in-and-out of her in a rhythmic sliding motion, his tongue soon rejoining the action.</p>
<p>The sensation was almost too much to bear. Usagi was unable to keep quiet, her whimpers, moans, and incoherent mumblings drowning out the rumbles of thunder in the background. She had mostly forgotten about the storm, her thoughts only on Mamoru. Fingers digging into the sheets, her breathing became heavy with lust, her hips rolling as a familiar pressure started to build between her legs.</p>
<p>“Mamo-chan...need you...now…” His tongue and finger were fantastic, but she wanted to feel <em>him</em> inside her, to make him feel as good as he did her. “Please!”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to ask twice. Mamoru withdrew his finger and fumbled to his feet, pulling down his boxers in a hurry. He didn’t even bother to push them all the way down, only releasing his fully-erect cock before climbing on top of her, as eager as Usagi was. He slipped inside of her easily, her folds slick with lube and her own arousal, and began grinding against her, Usagi’s hands roaming down his back to grab his firm ass.</p>
<p>There were times when she preferred Mamoru to make love to her slow and gentle, to draw out every agonizingly pleasurable moment until she finally begged for merciful release.</p>
<p>This wasn’t one of those times.</p>
<p>After a weeks-long drought, they indulged in each other like weary travelers drinking from an oasis, almost frantic as they writhed together on the bed. Messy kisses quickly turned into eager pants, Mamoru increasing his speed at her command. Feeling close to her peak, she slid her hand in between their bodies and rubbed at her throbbing clit. It didn’t take much longer for the pressure to finally burst, Usagi crying out as waves of ecstasy crested over her body.</p>
<p>Mamoru wasn’t far behind. A couple of thrusts later, he came inside her with a final shudder, just in time for the bedside lamp to flicker back to life. Looking at each other, they laughed, Mamoru letting his forehead drop to her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, you timed that just right,” Usagi teased, combing her fingers through his sweat-matted hair.</p>
<p>The worst of the storm had passed as well. It was still raining, but the lightning and thunder that frightened her so much had come to an end, thank goodness.</p>
<p>“So, was that a good enough distraction?”</p>
<p>“Mmm… The best kind.” Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru’s neck, pulling him closer. She knew she should probably go clean herself off and pee, but she wasn’t ready to let him go yet, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. “Maybe thunder isn’t so bad after all…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s the best.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure if he was referring to the thunder or the “distraction”, but Usagi was too blissed out to care. Their lips found each other once again, exchanging soft, leisurely kisses until Usagi really did have to go pee, unable to hold it any longer.</p>
<p>When she returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, all the candles had been blown out and Mamoru was back underneath the covers. He pulled back the blanket in invitation, Usagi jumping into bed and snuggling up beside him. Though it was late, neither were eager to go back to sleep, wanting to take advantage of the increasingly rare moment of togetherness.</p>
<p>“You know,” Mamoru said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, “I have the day off tomorrow – well, I guess it’s technically today now, huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Usagi landed a kiss on his bare chest, liking where this was leading. “You don’t have to study case files?”</p>
<p>“A couple, but they shouldn’t take long. What about you? Any plans?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Well, she <em>was</em> supposed to go shopping for new shoes with Naru, but her best friend surely wouldn’t mind if she skipped out on her this once. After all, they could go shopping any time; it wasn’t every day she got her sexy, amazing doctor of a husband all to herself. “No plans at all. I’m free as a bird.”</p>
<p>“Really? It sounds like there’s no need for either of us to wake up early, then…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no reason,” Usagi said with a grin, shifting positions to straddle Mamoru’s lap and reaching for the hem of her T-shirt. “No reason at all...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR’S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed the story! This was written for floraone’s Sailor Moon Smutember event, inspired by the theme “Blackout/Quarantine/Disaster Warning/Weathering The Storm”.</p>
<p>And, yes, Dr. Tsukino is intentional! It’s canon that Chibi-Usa’s last name is Tsukino, so it seems likely that Mamoru took Usagi’s last name when they married, which I think is pretty cool of him, personally.</p>
<p>Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>